Une fille avec une cape noir
by Winter Night Silver
Summary: Il y en a en Roumanie aussi tu sais ?


La nuit était déjà tombée depuis quelques heures , en ce mois glacial de février .Une jeune fille portant une longue cape noir cachant son visage , marchait pour rejoindre le O'Neil's .

Depuis la fin de la guerre , tout tait différent , le lord noir était mort , et avec lui son innocence , sa joie , ses espoirs , elle , la célèbre Hermione Granger , membre du trio d'or . Harry Potter et Ron Weasley , ses deux amis c'était très bien adaptés leurs célébrités et leurs nouvelles vies , voyant un avenir radieux se dessiner devant eux .

Elle poussa le porte du pub , et alla s'installer a sa table , la plus éloignée des autres , sous un alcôve . Elle commanda un wisky pur feu , le premier d'un longue série ce soir encore .

Pendant cette période noir , elle avait tuer , tuer par plaisir comme ils les avaient tuer , tuer par vengeance. Elle n' était plus la Hermione Granger ,le rat de bibliothèque, la miss je sais tout , qui suivait scrupuleusement les règles.

Trois ans_ Qu'ils_ étaient tout les deux , trois ans jour pour jour .

Ses proches ne voulaient rien voir, personne ne savait que Harry Potter n' était pas réellement son meilleur ami , personne ne savait que les sentiments qu'elle prouvait pour Ron Weasley n' était que platonique .

La serveuse lui apporta son verre en la dardant d'un regard écoeuré , elle savait elle aussi que la jeune fille en face d 'elle n' tait plus qu'une loque humaine . C' était son seul moyen pour oublier ce chaos , ou du moins atténuer sa douleur .

Pendant la guerre , Draco Malfoy tait un espion pour l'Ordre , aucun des ses membres n'y avaient cru ,au départ , ne comprenant pas ses motivations . _Elle_ . Sa meilleure amie . En septième année , ils avait t tout deux nommés préfets en chef , ils s' étaient apprivoisés et étaient devenus très proches en privés du moins . Son amour pour elle était sans borne. Malheureusement , les mangemorts avaient découvert sa trahison et en guise de cadeau , avaient envoyé sa tête au QG de l'ordre , Poudlard .

Le patron , la regardait comme tout les soirs , se tuer lentement . Dans les premiers temps il avait essayé de sympathiser avec cette petite , mais il avait bien vite compris qu'il ne pourrait rien faire pour l'aidé à ne pas se noyer dans cet océan de peine et de culpabilité .

La porte du bar s'ouvra une nouvelle fois . Le jeune homme s'avança , la cherchant , il avait découvert par hasard qu'elle passait toutes ses soirées ici .

Il s'assit en d'elle avec sa nonchalance habituel .

-"Pourquoi ?" lui demanda t' il froidement

-"Pourquoi quoi ?" lui rétorqua t' elle

Un sourire se forma sur le visage de la jeune fille , une sourire que son meilleur ami avait tant insisté a lui apprendre , un sourire froid et ironique , un sourire digne d' une Malfoy .

- "Pourquoi veux tu savoir ? " le questionna t-elle

-"Je ... " commença t il , ne sachant comment aborder le sujet ," Honnêtement ..."

-" Non c'est vrai ? tu vas me répondre "honnêtement "? Pitié " lui lança t elle sarcastiquement

- "Arrête , tu veux que j'aille droit au but ? Bien , tu vois j'ai du mal a comprendre pourquoi tout les soir depuis trois tu viens ici tu bois jusqu'à ce qu'il ai plus de wisky pur feu que de sang dans ton organisme , tu n'as perdu personne de très proche contrairement aux autres, tes parents vont bien , harry et ron vont bien , ma famille est aussi devenu la tienne au fil du temps , tu peux travailler où tu veux alors je ne comprend pourquoi tu tiens tant a être si pathétique " acheva t il calmement mais d''un ton glacial .

Peut être cela la fera t elle réagir , espéra t il

_Personne_ ne savait pour draco et elle ,_ personne_ ne savait pour fred et elle , _personne_ ne pouvait comprendre , cela faisait trois ans maintenant trois minables années , la seule chose qui l'avait poussé a continuer a survivre tait qu'elle leur avait promis mais rien n'avait changé , la peine était toujours aussi insupportable .

Pourquoi continu a garder cela secret ? A quoi bon ? pensa t elle

- "Draco et moi étions très proches , nous étions meilleurs amis ... en quelques sortes ",dit elle avec en contemplant le liquide dans son verre comme la chose la plus intéressante du monde

Il ne répondit rien , analysant ce que la jeune fille venait de dire et attendant la suite .

- "J'avais un fiancé aussi "... continua t elle

Fred lui avait fait sa demande juste avant la bataille finale , " au pire si il m'arrive quelques choses tu aura gagné une jolie bague et tu n'aura plus a supporter mes blagues " lui avait il dit en plaisantant , et elle avait fondu en larmes elle était terrorisée a l'idée qu'il puisse lui arriver quelque chose , même si c' tait ses amis et elle qui allaient affronter les plus puissants mangemorts et voldemort lui même , il y avait toujours un risque et ce risque avait été le risque de trop .

-"Fred ...", répondit elle a sa question muette .

Il ne parut pas choqué par cette révélation, avant la grand bataille il avait eu , déjà ,quelques doutes , la façon dont ils se regardaient en était un parfait exemple .

-"Vois -tu , quand les deux personnes à qui tu tiens plus qu'à ta propre vie disparaissent , et que la seule chose qui te retiennes est une misérable promesse , et que par dessus cela tu dois supporter le bonheur niais des personnes qui t'entourent , tout cela est insupportable , irritant et insupportable "

Elle continua l' étude de son verre , il y avait quelques rayures et plusieurs si l'on regardait bien .

-"Toute a cause d'une putain de parole ", sa voix se glaçait de plus en plus à chaque parole ,"Même mort dray arrive a me pourrir la vie ironique non ? Je pense que je ne suis plus en mesure de la tenir de toute manière . Personne ne peut en vouloir a quelqu'un d' abrège ses souffrances n'est ce pas ? Le monde a retrouver une certaine stabilité , alors pourquoi pas ?"

- "Peut être parce qu'une héroïne de guerre qui se suicide ferai mauvais genre ?"

-"Vrai ", admit elle avec un sourire triste

-" Rien ne te retiens donc ", lui demanda il 'un ton neutre

- "Rien " Elle se tue puis repris " Rien a par le wisky pur feu "

- "Tu sais qu'il y en a aussi en Roumanie ?" lui dit il

- "C'est un proposition ?" demanda t elle

Comme réponse , il se contenta de lui sourire en lui tendant la main .

Merci d'avoir lu ! =)


End file.
